beside - towa no quon fic
by zeues0817
Summary: After deafeating Kimihiro and Quon was released from his frozen time, lost all of his regenerative abilities. Shun survived the blast and is now living with them at old woman Miyuki's house under Kannazuki's authority. As time went on, Shun realizes that he has slowly developed feelings for Quon.


Title: Beside Towa no Quon Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga or the characters. Please support the mangaka. Rating: Shounen Ai / Smut Pair: Shun/Quon

A/n: For those who do not know, Towa no Quon is a 6 ep anime with a duration of 45 mins per episode. Quon Mitsuchi appears to be a 13-14 kid who has lived for a thousand years. He's a supernatural and an idealist whose goal is to save people like him. This fanfic will focus on Quon and Shun Kazami, a cyborg who once hunted supernaturals and later found out that he is also a supernatural.

"Oi! Hora-" a kid shouted whilst he run after his playmate.

Being energetic and all, the kids run around the garden and played non stop as Quon sits on the cemented stairs watches over them.

"Kids are so energetic, aren't they?"

Startled by the voice behind him, he raised his head and found Shun staring at him with a gentkle expression on his face.

"Shun? Are you alright? Are you done with your maintenance?" Quon asks.

"Ah. I must say, with the limited equipment that we have, they were able to fix most of my parts." Shun answered as he looked at his own arm. He then continued, "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Quod nodded as Shun sat beside him.

"Say, are you alright?" Shun asks.

Puzzled, Quon did not know what to say but asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your brother? I'm sorry to hear about your brother." Shun said.

"I'm alright." Quon answered as he faced forward looking at the children playing.

"But your powers? You're not immortal anymore." Shun followed up.

"Mnn.." Quon gave a faint smile. He added, "It's alright. In fact, I believe that this is for the best. Towa smiled. My time stopped that day, a thousand years ago. From then on I vowed that I will not make the same mistake. Towa chose me to save our kind, my time, frozen as I walked thru the earth and I do not regret anything. In fact, I'm actually glad that if not for my frozen time I wouldn't be able to meet all of you. I wouldn't be able to meet you, Shun. Thank you!"

"Quon…." Shun whispers as he saw a smile curled Quon's lips. He said, "Really.. if that is how you feel then I guess it really is alright. Anyway, I guess being a mortal again means I can see you grow up. You can't stay like a kid forever."

"Wha-…. Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm even older than you are." Quon reacted

"You know, that isn't something to brag about." Shun said as he patted Quon's head.

"Oi! Stop treating me like a kid!" Quon pouted.

Being oblivious with their surroundings, they did not notice that ther children stopped playing and are now looking at them.

"This is the first time I've seen Quon act like that." Yuuma said.

"Even though Quon is more than a thousand years old, his body stopped growing at the early age of 13 or 14 years old so he had to act mature for his age but if you'll think about it, he really aint that older than you guys. Seeing him act like a kid is really refreshing." Midori said.

"It's thanks to Shun-san. He acts like a big brother when he's with Quon-sama." Tei added.

"If you put it that way, we can say that Quon acts like a kid when he's around Shun. Ahaha.." Kannazuki said.

As the children looked their way, they saw Quon laughing and has this gentle expression on his face that none of them has seen before.

That night …. "Quon, where are you going?" Yuri asks.

"Yuri? Sorry, did I wake you up?" Quon whispers.

"No. It's alright. Are you going somewhere?" Yuri asks again.

"Ah. I'm gonna scout the area for surveillance. You can go back to sleep. Looking after the kids can be pretty tiring." Quon answers with a smile as he left the house.

By the time his silhouette disappeared, Yuri called onto Shun. "Shun, I know you're there. I have a favor to ask." Shun emerged from behind the door and silently listened to Yuri. "Can you look after Quon for me?" She added.

"Why are you asking me to do this? I'm sure that with your abilities, you can secretly follow him." Shun asks

"No. If I followed him, he'll definitely notice. I'm sure Quon would prefer to have you by his side. So please… please look after him." Yuri added.

Seeing that pained expression on Yuri's face, Shun could not help it but nod on her request. He knows that Yuri has feelings for Quon but it appears that Quon does not feel the same way about her. Shun immediately left and followed Quon leaving Yuri behind to look after the kids.

Shun run around town, leaping thru the houses and buildings but could not see, not even a glimpse of Quon's shadow anywhere.  
"Quon... Where the hell are you?" Shun whispers into thin air as he wanders around town until he reached the place where the old Fantasium Garden stood.

He saw a portion of it and how the millennium tree still stood, as he walk closer he saw a silhouette standing above the tree trunk. Wondering who it is as he finally worked out that the figure belongs to Quon, he called out his name.

"Quon?" Shun said

"Shun? What are you doing here?" Quon asks.

"I could ask you the same thing. What were you doing?" Shun answered with another question.

"Ah. I was just thinking, the millennium tree was protecting Towa all this time. So I figure that I need to give it proper thanks." Quon answered. "You know, we used to climb this tree when we were kids and when the elders caught us, they'd really give us an earful." He added with a smile on his face as he remembers the days when he used to play with his brother and friends around the same tree. Tears started to fall as he started recollecting all these memories until the day when his entire village was massacred. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry. I…"

Even before Quon can finish what he was about to say, he felt a sudden tugged and he was pulled towards Shun in a deep embrace.

"It's alright… it's alright to cry. I haven't known you for long so you don't need to be reserved in front of me. I'm an android but I also had a sister so I know how it feels. I understand. There's nothing for you to apologize for. I'm sure that there's a millennium worth of tears that you still haven't shed. You can let it all out. I'm here." Shun said as he embraces Quon.

"Sh-Shun…" Quon utters. "Thank you..." and with a simple thanks he buried himself in Shun's tight embrace as he silently sobs in his chest letting all is frustrations and grief flow alongside his tears as he slowly feel Shun's tight embrace getting warmer and warmer.

By the time, Quon has stopped crying, Shun has already laid him down on the tree trunk where new sets of roots trickle down the huge tree.

"Are you alright?" Shun asks.

"Mnnn... Thank you. I never knew that crying could be so tiring." Quon answered.

"Why don't you go to sleep for a bit? I'll wake you up before the sun rises." Shun said as he touches Quon's cheeks.

Quon closed his eyes andutters, "It's warm."

"Eh?"

"Your hand…." He said as he grabbed Shun's hand and let himself feel the warmth that Shun's hand is emitting. ".. it's warm. It feels nice."

"That's not possible." Shun said as he pulled his hand away from Quon, "I'm a cyrborg. 80% of my body is pure metal and circuits. I could not possibly emit any heat. You also said before that my hands are cold. How can it be warm now?" he added, avoiding Quon's eyes.

Quon sat up and reached out for Shun's face. "It is warm." He placed both of his hands on Shun's cheeks and leaned his forehead against his as he gradually closed his eyes, he added, "You have regained your heart therefore you are no longer just some metal. Shun you are a person. You are just as human as I am."

Hearing, him said such things, Shun felt his heart skipped a bit. Taking a closer look, he does find the kid attractive and it was him that saved his life and gave him the reason to continue living. By the time he realizes what he was doing his lips already touched Quon's.

Taken aback by what's going on, Quon's eyes opened, startled by the sudden feeling of having his first kiss stolen by Shun, he blushes.

Shun gradually opened his eyes and saw the surprised look on Quon's face, realizing what he just did, he also blushes. There was an awkward silence for a brief moment and when the both of them finally grasped what just happened, they both reddened.

Flustered, Shun took the initiative to speak and said, "Q-uon, s-orry… I didn't know what I was doing. I'm really sorry I…." and even before Shun was able to finish what comes next, Quon interrupted by pulling Shun's arm towards him and said, "Please don't… Shun. Don't apologise." He gradually eluded Shun's eyes and whispered, "It… it's not like I hate it…" as he blushes all the way to his ears.

He held Quon's hand as he gazes upon the stars thinking of how lucky he is to be alive and how every bit of moment he has now special.

A/n: First, I'm sorry for the poor ending. As always, I'm having problems with how I am going to end the stories. Also, this did not turn out to be a yaoi. I mean, the main scene is that they were kissing each other. AHAHA.. When I was writing this, I just thought that, how will Shun have sex with Quon when he does not have "it" anymore. More than 80% of his body is made of metal so that would be impossible. So I have to change the scenes and adjust to this. Sorry 'bout that.

************************** 


End file.
